


bitter winds and christmas mornings

by missmaier



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Winter, and occasionally their idiot bff, blame mia, everything is fine no zombies, just two girls + their sons living in an apartment with their dog and cat, v cheesy and v gay read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaier/pseuds/missmaier
Summary: in which clementine is not a morning person. not at all.





	bitter winds and christmas mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be short and cute but it got wildly out of hand and your teeth will rot from how fluffy this is uh yeah. this is 100% mia's fault blame her she gave me the idea. plus a surprise ending
> 
> unbeta'd(:

If the weather stayed cold for one more day, Violet was pretty sure she was going to freeze to death.

She groaned as she forced her eyelids open and stretched her arms out of the covers, instantly regretting it as she started to shiver almost immediately. Pulling the blankets on tighter, she glanced over at Clementine, who was still asleep and facing away from Violet. Fully intending to ignore all of her responsibilities and go back to sleep, Violet rolled over and wrapped her arm tightly around her girlfriend’s waist.

Clementine stirred but didn’t wake up fully, quickly drifting off again and even moving closer to Violet. Violet felt herself starting to drift off again, until she was shaken roughly on the shoulder.

“Vi! Vi, get up! It’s Christmas!” Violet groaned, shoving her face into Clementine’s neck. In her sleepy haze, Violet had forgotten that it was, in fact, Christmas. She liked Christmas just fine, but she liked sleeping in more. Unfortunately for her, Tenn and AJ didn’t believe in sleeping in on Christmas.

Clementine and Violet’s dog, Sam, leaped up on the bed next to Tenn and began excitedly licking Violet in the face, and Violet shrieked, batting him away. Sam was technically Clementine’s dog, and even though Violet was more of a cat person, she took a liking to the mangy mutt. Even if he did like to lick her awake when she was trying to sleep.

Tenn was still shaking her shoulder, and AJ was on Clementine’s side, poking her in the face to rouse her. She finally snapped awake, and looked massively confused.

The thing about Violet is that she liked sleeping in because she stayed up until basically the crack of dawn, but Clementine was just not a morning person. And she wasn’t functional in the slightest without coffee.

“Whaswrong?” Clementine slurred, looking drowsily at AJ. “Are you late for school?”

“Santa came, Clementine, come _on!_ ” AJ exclaimed excitedly, latching onto Clementine’s hand and trying to literally drag her out of the bed. Clementine just looked more confused.

“We’ll be out in a few, AJ,” Violet said, a thousand times more articulately than Morning Clementine. AJ and Tenn both groaned, but scurried out the door anyway, Sam right on their heels.

Violet nuzzled her nose into the crook of Clementine’s neck, and Clementine fell back on the pillow almost immediately, falling right back to sleep. Violet chuckled, pressing a small kiss to her bare skin and pulling the blankets higher on them to fend off the cold.

Violet didn’t even notice she’d fallen back asleep until she was woken up by being nearly crushed to death.

“What. The. _Hell,_ ” she wheezed, shoving the sudden presence away. “Louis! Get the fuck out of my bed!”

Instead of waking them up like a normal person, Louis had taken to flopping on top of both of them, and since he was much larger than them and wearing about 50 layers, Violet felt like she was suffocating.

“But I want in on the cuddling, too,” Louis whined, rolling off of them and laying on Clementine’s other side, peering at Violet over the awake and very confused Clementine. “Plus, you two bums fell back asleep, and I was sent in to retrieve you.”

“So you decided to fucking crush us.”

“Hey, all your ribs are still intact, right?” Louis winked at Violet, then looked down at Clementine, who looked like she was trying to remember who he was. Tired Clementine really was a different person. “You’re welcome.”

Clementine propped herself up on her elbow, rubbing her eyes groggily. “Louis? What are you doing in our bed?”

Louis rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn’t conscious enough to have an actual conversation. “I have a pot of coffee brewing as we speak.”

“Thank god,” Clementine mumbled, and Violet grinned, releasing her hold on her girlfriend to climb out of bed.

“ _Holyshitit’sfreezing,_ ” Violet nearly screamed, quickly reaching for the coat she kept next to her bed to wrap it tighter around herself before the bitter December air could do any more damage.

“What’s the matter? Your tiny frame not giving you any warmth?” Louis teased, and Violet flipped him the finger.

“Haha, fuck you.”

Clementine groaned dramatically, falling back on the bed. Louis and Violet looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Coffee.” Was all she said.

“Yep, babe, I know. Come on,” Violet said, tugging her by the hand to the kitchen, where, as promised, a full pot of coffee and Clementine’s favorite mug were set out on the counter. Louis was annoying as shit sometimes, but Violet couldn’t deny that she was super grateful for him.

Clementine drank the coffee gratefully, almost all in one go, and it was almost like the life returned to her eyes. Violet snorted, glancing over at AJ and Tenn, who were excitedly unwrapping gifts with Louis’ supervision. Violet smiled as her cat, Nugget, leaped on the counter and nuzzled into Violet’s outstretched hand. She scratched him gently between the ears, letting out a laugh when he purred contentedly.

Violet nearly jumped out of her skin as a hand landed on her lower back, and she glanced over to see Clementine smiling at her. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, sleepyhead,” Violet teased. “Feeling a little more alive now?”

“Mm, for sure.” Clementine leaned in, pressing a brief yet sweet kiss on Violet’s lips. Violet kissed her back but coughed as soon as she pulled away.

“Ugh. Coffee breath.”

Clementine got a devilish smirk on her face, and Violet tried to lean away, knowing full well what was coming, but Clementine used the hand that was already on her back to draw her in tight and blow her hot coffee breath directly into her face. Violet shrieked, shoving at her chest. “Let me go! Clementine!” She shrieked with laughter, Clementine only stopping to grin at Violet.

“You’re cute when you’re pretending to be mad.” Violet shoved Clementine away, not roughly, rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

“If you two could stop being adorably gay for a moment…” Louis interrupted them, gesturing over to Tenn and AJ, who were trying to show them something.

As they walked over, AJ held up two movie cases. “Look! Santa gave us new Science Dog and Disco Broccoli CDs!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“Oh! Wonderful.” Violet deadpanned, glancing over at Clementine, who was trying to contain her laughter. New CDs meant that those were the only movies they would be watching every night for the next year, and Violet was about two seconds away from murdering “Santa” on Christmas Day.

“And these are for you two,” Louis strode over to Violet and Clementine, handing them a box each. Clementine smiled at Louis gratefully.

“There’s something under the tree for you too, dork.” Clementine laughed when Louis pumped a fist in the air and all but dashed to the tree. “Some of us just never grow up.”

Violet tore the wrapping off her gift, and snorted when she saw what it was. It was a simple white t-shirt, with the words “tired and gay” printed on the front. She imagined it was the only thing she would wear for the rest of her life. “Thanks, Lou,” Violet nodded at him, and he held up the new coat they had spent a pretty penny on for him.

“And thank _you!_ ” Louis exclaimed as Sam sniffed at the coat curiously.

“Ha!” Clementine said from next to her, and she was admiring her new mug, which only said one thing: ‘covfefe.’ “New favorite mug.”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “Even more so than that one with your favorite baseball team on it?”

Clementine hesitated. “Second favorite.”

\---

Later that night found the whole group curled up on the couches, the new Disco Broccoli movie playing on the TV. AJ and Tenn had long since fallen asleep, and Violet would’ve gotten up to turn off the movie if the house wasn’t so damn cold and Clementine’s chest wasn’t so damn comfortable to lay on.

Louis was laying on the other side of the couch since he had earlier declared he was going to sleep over (after plenty of begging from AJ and Tenn) and he was fast asleep as well, his long legs resting on top of Clementine’s and his arms crossed to stay warm. Nugget was asleep on top of the couch and Sam was in between AJ and Tenn, also fast asleep.

Violet herself was barely awake, but Clementine seemed to be the only fully conscious one (which was unusual), her eyes on the screen as she was weirdly engrossed in the cartoon and her hand lazily stroking Violet’s hair.

Just as Violet was seconds away from falling asleep, Clementine’s voice drew her awake. “Hey, Vi?”

“Yeah?” Violet asked, adjusting the position of her head on Clementine’s chest. Clementine let out a long sigh, and stilled in combing her fingers through Violet’s hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! That’s the thing,” Clementine said, a little breathlessly. She sounded uncharacteristically nervous, and Violet placed her chin on her chest so she could look at her face a little better. “I’m so… damn happy. Like this. With Louis, with the boys, with Nugget and Sam, and with you.” Violet couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on her face and the heat from flowing to her cheeks. She thought after being with Clementine for two years that the giddiness would go away, but it didn’t. It really didn’t.

“God, me too, Clem. I’m happier than I’ve ever been. Ever.” She reached up to grasp her hand. “I have you to thank for that.”

Clementine mirrored her smile, and then let out another tense, nervous sigh. “I never want this to end, Vi. I want this to be a… forever thing. Me and you. More than anything.”

Violet’s eyes grew wide. “Clem, what are you-”

“I’m asking if you… want to be with me. Forever. Like, as my wife.”

Violet’s mind went straight into overdrive. “Clementine, holy shit. This is _not_ funny.”

Clementine let out a nervous laugh. “I’m not joking.”

“You-” Violet pointed at Clementine. “want me-” she pointed at herself. “To be your real, forever wife.”

Clementine let out a real, genuine laugh this time. “Yeah. I want you to be my real, forever wife.”

“For real?”

“For real.”

Violet all but shrieked, throwing herself on top of Clementine in a tight hug. “Holy _fuck_ holy fuck holy fuck _holy fuck!_ ” Clementine couldn’t stop laughing now, returning the hug and letting out a happy breath of relief.

“I take that as a yes?”

“No, you dick! It’s a ‘holy fucking shit, hell yeah!’” Violet said into her neck, and Clementine laughed again. Violet released her from the hug, only to press a passionate, searing kiss on her lips.

When Violet pulled away, Clementine looked a little sheepish. “I confess that this was… very spur of the moment and I don’t exactly have a ring. Yet.”

“Oh what _ever_.” Violet sighed happily, pressing another, briefer kiss to Clementine’s lips. “I’m marrying Clementine fucking Everett. I don’t need a ring, I need to fucking scream.”

Violet fell back onto Clementine’s chest, though she couldn’t stop smiling. “How the hell am I supposed to sleep after that?”

“Why sleep when you could stay up all night with your _fiancee_ enjoying shitty cartoons and basking in Christmas spirit?” Clementine said with a grin, resuming combing Violet’s hair like nothing had happened.

“God, I like the sound of that.”

“Staying up all night watching shitty cartoons?”

“No, asshole. Fiancee.”

Clementine snorted, turning her gaze back to the cartoon. “Merry Christmas, Violet.”

Violet smiled so wide she was worried her lips would split. “Merry Christmas, Clementine."

 


End file.
